Soul Mates
by AngelWarriors
Summary: Each relationship is different, but the more he studies the relationships progress the more he thinks they are suited for each other. That they are soul mates. {Olivers POV, Carly/John, Thea/Roy, Felicity/Ed, Selina/Bruce, Laurel/Oliver}


**Title**: **Soul Mates or Five Relationships through Oliver Queen's Eyes**  
**Pairing: Laurel/Oliver**, **Carly/John, Thea/Roy, Felicity/Ed, and Selina/Bruce**  
**Spoilers/Warnings: Future-ish, but 1x21 to be safe. **  
**Author Note: ****This is one of those five things type of fics, and is in a similar format as Betrayal. Edward Raymond is Felicity's husband in the comics. I don't know if Ed would ever be introduced in Arrow or what his relationship may be with Felicity. But I do ship them, and I would probably have several fics that implies them as a couple.  
Also I couldn't resist adding Bruce/Selina since they are my OTP for DC pairings.  
Summary: Each relationship is different, but the more he studies the relationships progress the more he thinks they are suited for each other. That they are soul mates.  
**

**Carly/John**

John's relationship with Carly surprised him.

Not because they don't love each other, but it has more do with the fact that Carly used to be married to John's brother, and had a son with him.

He supposes John buried his feelings for Carly, respecting his brother's relationship, but at the same time being there for her, and his nephew.

But he knows it took him three years after his brother's death before he decided to ask Carly out on a date. But despite the fact they seem so happy together.

He knows John working for working for him (being a bodyguard), puts a lot of strain on their relationship. He knows that Andy died because of his job.

Although, both John and Carly rarely talked about him. He honestly doesn't feel like it his place to pry into their business. Even though, John is probably his best friend, they seem to have mutual understanding, and they won't pry into each others business.

But he does know John being his body guard/partner for him does put a strain on their relationship. Carly feels that she lose John the same way she lost Andy.

He will admit it was valuated fear. There had a been a few times when John's life was put in danger.

But despite everything, despite getting shot. He still continues to work for him, even though he told him he could leave if he wanted to. After all, he had a wife and son (Andrew Diggle JR, named after his uncle) to think about.

But John is loyal.

To him and his wife.

**Thea/Roy**

He has always been over protective of his younger sister.

To the point he made a promise to himself that he would scare off any man that shows even the slightest bit of interest in her, much to his sister's dismay.

But that doesn't stop Thea from being interested in boys. The boy that caught her eye was a thief from Glades. Even though, he didn't know he was a thief until after Thea begged him to hire Roy at the club.

But if anything he has a hard of time saying no to his sister and Laurel. So he reluctantly decided to give Roy a second chance. Even though, he was force to watch a romance brew between him and his sister.

He supposes the only thing he really needed, was to have someone believe in him. Believe that he can be better than the man he was.

He knows that Roy found that in Thea, and to a lesser extent in Laurel.

Despite the off and on relationship the two of them have experienced in the past three years. Including getting involved in a love triangle, when Cheshire set her sights on Roy.

During that time, Roy fathered a daughter Lian with Cheshire. A child Cheshire pretty much gave to Roy the moment she was born and left without looking back.

His younger sister, didn't seem to mind to much that her fiance fathered a child with an assassin, and took an extreme liking to Lian.

To the point, he knows that Thea would fight Cheshire to the grave if she ever tries to take Lian or show her face in Starling City again.

But he knows the family of three were happy, at least for now.

**Felicity/Ed**

Felicity and Edward had met on case.

Being the investigative reporter that Edward was, he managed to land himself in hot water, with a crime boss, and that was really the start of the Felicity how meet her future husband.

Shortly after he (and his team) managed to save Edward from the assassins that crime boss sent after him. He asked Felicity out on a date.

He knows the attraction between them was mutual.

But he was a bit surprised when Felicity told him (and the rest of the team) that Edward had a seven year old named son Ronald, and a dead wife. She didn't bother asking details about his dead wife, the only thing that she knows about her death, is the fact that she died when Ronald was two years old.

But he knows that Felicity loves both of them.

Her relationship with Ronald seemed to be great, he seems to love her like a mom. Although, he has only interacted with the boy a couple of times.

But watching Felicity interact with the boy, he knows that she is extremely possessive of Ronald. To the point she would do anything for him. Even give her life for him. Despite the fact that he isn't her biological son.

After two years of dating, Ronald asked Felicity to marry him.

**Bruce/Selina**

Bruce and Selina relationship surprised him greatly.

Mostly because while he was a lot like Bruce's clone (multimillionaire playboy who dressed up at night in a semi silly costume fighting crime). Selina was the exact opposite. She was a thief and a well known one at that. Stealing the most priceless jewels among other things that people may find valuable.

Although despite their off and on again relationship which mostly has to do with the fact that Selina stole something. Although, Roy had once told him stealing was a like a "high" to him, and he supposes in a lot of ways it was similar for Selina.

Even though, he only had a few conversations with the well known thief and wouldn't necessary call her a friend. He has had his fair share of "friends" on the opposite of the law.

In the end, it only brings heartbreak for him.

But he can't deny the fact that their feelings were genuine. There had been constant times when Selina would help Bruce (and their Justice League team) with well known criminals.

But despite the fact that Bruce has seen been seen with various women during the "off-stage" in his relationship with Selina. Bruce once admitted he can never love another woman in the same way he loves Selina Kyle.

He supposes to a certain extent, Bruce was attracted to the darkness that Selina Kyle provided. Even though, his relationship to Selina was probably the closest to the dark side he would get. (Considering the fact that Bruce Wayne was more of a boy scout that he was, with his no killing role.)

But he supposes in the end, opposites attract.

**Laurel/Oliver**

His relationship with Laurel has always been a bit rocky.

Him cheating on her with several nameless faces, and it wasn't until he was stuck on the island he began to realize that she was important to him.

That he would always love her, a lot more than the other females he either slept with or dated, and when he came back from the island.

It almost took a year and half before Laurel was willing to give him a second chance again. Even though, he supposes her ex-boyfriend and his former friend kind of pushed it onto them.

Making them both realized that they were still in love with each other. Laurel more so than him because even though he dated other women since he came back from the island, but they couldn't compete with Laurel and his feelings for her.

Even though, she agreed to rekindle the flame of their relationship. They still faced a lot of obstacles in their relationship.

One of them was of him being "the Hood" after he promised her a a more open and honest relationship when they started to date again. He will admit he knows he should have told her a lot sooner.

But as he watched her walk down the aisle, with blonde locks (she dyed her shortly after she joined his team and became the "Black Canary") cascading down her shoulders in curls, wearing a strapless wedding gown, holding a bouquet of white flowers.

A bright smile on her features.

Even though, he knows they would probably face many obstacles in the future. He also knows they would be in it together.

**-the End**


End file.
